


Comfortember 7: Blanket Fort

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief, I dunno if this really needs the major character death warning because you know, RIP Ross, but Denny doesn't know that, poor guy, she's not REALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: Denny was quiet for an uncharacteristically long moment. He stood stunned as the news crashed into him like a wave and overflowed the levees of his soul, rushing in and permeating each cell of his body one by one, an unrelenting stream ofshe’s gone. he killed her. she’s dead.
Relationships: Denny Brosh & Maria Ross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 7: Blanket Fort

Denny was quiet for an uncharacteristically long moment. He stood stunned as the news crashed into him like a wave and overflowed the levees of his soul, rushing in and permeating each cell of his body one by one, an unrelenting stream of _she’s gone. he killed her. she’s dead._  


Then he jerked his shoulder out from under the major's massive hand and choked, "I'm going home."  


The major just nodded.  


Denny stumbled down the stairs, into the street, ignoring all the people who weren't and world never be Maria Ross. She was _innocent_! Maybe no one has ever been more innocent in this whole stupid world! It was a _misunderstanding_ , they could have cleared it up! But now-- but now--

_she’s gone. he killed her. she’s dead._  


The knot in his stomach dared him to vomit. He’ll never see her again. Never share a shift with her again. He'll be assigned some other partner. It won't be the same. It'll never be the same.

_she’s gone._

Suddenly he's standing on his doorstep. He doesn’t want to be here either.He doesn’t want to be anywhere. Denny wipes his eyes as best he can, but they're red and puffy now for sure, and he's just going to start crying again soon anyway. Deep breath. In, out. Push the door open.  


Almost immediately a shout rings out: _  
_

_“Big brother's home!”  
_

The twins come running around the corner and grab a hand each, too young to know he’s home early, too excited to be aware of anything beyond themselves. "Big brother, big brother! Come play in our fort!"

He lets himself be led into the living room, where blankets have been tented between the couches. Sniffling, he says, "That's a good fort. Did sister help you?"  


"Yeah!"  


"But she can't play right now."  


"Come on, come on!"  


They tug him down and into the fort. His limbs feel like noodles, but he manages to crawl in after them. In the dim red light of the tent, he sees scattered pillows and coloring books and blocks and trucks, evidence of an afternoon well spent. Denny sits cross-legged on a pillow, head grazing the ceiling, and the twins immediately start vying for claim to his lap.  


"Hey, hey, let’s share, ok? Who colored this picture?"

“Me!”

“I did this one!”  


Denny's smiling and ruffling their hair, complimenting their art, and then  


_she’s gone._

It stabs into him all over again. And he can't help it; he starts crying.  


"Big brother, what's wrong?" The twins ask in alarmed unison.  


"I'm just--” Denny’s throat closes up, but he forces the words out-- “sad. It's okay to be sad sometimes."  


"Don't be sad!" Elea squirms around to hug him with her tiny arms.  


"Yeah, don't be sad!" echoes Colin, hugging him from the other side.  


Denny wraps an arm around each of them. So young. So pure. "Oh you guys--" And that’s when he starts weeping.  


  


_She'll never get to meet them._

**Author's Note:**

> It's Comfortember and the prompt is blanket fort so naturally I wrote the bleakest piece of the entire month. What is wrong with me. 
> 
> I wish there were more actual comfort in this story, but you know-- grief doesn't work that way.
> 
> Don't worry, we'll make it up to Denny later this month.


End file.
